We're meant to be
by C1412
Summary: Naomi Ashford had a dream about being the princess of Mirkwood. But, everything didn't go exactly as planned. When she woke up, she met a man like Legolas. LegolasxOC Pic ain't mine, credits to the owner I tried my best here. Please forgive me my mistakes. Constructive criticisms are welcome here :D


We're meant to be

In the year 1960 it was a few years away from when J.R.R Tolkien published " Lord of the Rings". In London, England there was a certain girl called: Naomi Ashford, who was indeed a bookworm lover. Every single day, she would visit a library to read her favorite book—Lord of the Rings.

Then something wonderful happened to her one certain day.

…..

I, Naomi Ashford, went to visit my favorite library in order to continue reading my favorite book: Lord of the rings. I had read tons of books that suited my taste but, there was no book like ' Lord of the Rings' that made me re-read it again until I'm satisfied. It was raining cats and dogs when I reach the library, the weather was vile and ominous but, I don't really care. I went to the fantasy section and took out the book that I wanted to continue reading. I made my way to my favorite chair and sat on it. I opened the book and started drowning in the world of fantasy. It was when Legolas was speaking in the council of Elrond. Bit by bit, my eyes starts shutting themselves, my eyelids are becoming heavy; I tried myself not to yawn. I was getting weary of the surroundings and soon enough I fell into deep slumber. I drifted in the world of dreams.

I was in middle Earth. I looked around and it amazed me. The nature was indeed beautiful, the soft breeze of the wind, the calm whispers of the brook and, the soft cry of the birds. It truly amazed me and I felt…connected to it. Then, I heard shouting voices from behind me.

" Princess Losthariel! Future wife of Prince Legolas of Mirkwood! The almighty king, Thranduil was looking for you." I looked behind and saw a maiden with black hair, pointed ears and she was wearing a violet dress.

" P-princess?" I asked and pointed to myself the maiden nodded. I pinched my cheeks and I felt nothing; I realized something—I was in my dreams. But, it's a dream that I do not wish to wake up. I touched my ears and felt that it was pointed; I widely smiled. I'm an elf and she called me a princess!. I cleared my throat and asked for her name. The young maiden got confused but, told me anyways her name was ' Lia'. And so, she escorted me to the grand palace of Mirkwood. Again, I felt really drawn to the palace of Mirkwood. It has an air of mysteriousness that makes me curious of the surroundings. We went to the place where king Thranduil was waiting for us, we saw him seated on a chair. The chair itself, speaks with grandness. Thranduil commanded Lia to leave for, she had done her duty. I bowed down before the king to show my respect.

" Princess Losthariel, daughter of Maidhion, future wife of Prince Legolas of Mirkwood! I wish to tell you something" The almight king said to me.

"Oh, almighty king of Mirkwood! What is it that you wish to tell your humble future daughter in-law.?"

" It has come to my great concern that a certain prophecy has been unveiled to me."

I patiently listened to every word he said so I dared not to ask before it has been revealed to me.

"Princess Losthariel, you will die."

I widened my eyes in shock, I pointed to myself and millions of questions were pouring unto my mind.

" My son, Legolas, is also aware of the prophecy that is why, he does not wishes you to accompany him in his journey to the council of Elrond."

Before I can speak up, someone bursts to the room and it was Legolas. He humbly bowed down before Thranduil and asked for an apology.

"Father, the journey to Rivendell will be long and any moment now I'll be leaving Mirkwood.. That is why; I wish to talk to Princess Losthariel for a moment before I leave." Legolas calmly spoke without a hint of arrogance. He was exactly as I imagined, handsome, calm and full of gentleness. Thranduil granted Legolas request and so, he led me outside the room. Once we're out of the room and the door has been closed; he asked the guards to leave for a moment for it is private between us. The guards humbly bow and leave at once. Finally, once there was no single soul except for us he hugs me and I bury my face to his chest.

" Oh my dear, Losthariel, I'm sure you're aware of the prophecy that my father, King Thranduil had unveiled." He gently speaks as he caresses my hair.

"Legolas, my love I am aware of it and do not wish for it to be true. But, I want to aid you on your journey." I stated. He immediately looks at me and stops caressing my hair, he looks at me as if his eyes were speaking. He cups my cheeks and speaks " I do not want us to be apart from each other but, I also prioritize your safety. For this battle will be surely bathed in blood and I do not want you see it….So please, stay here with father and be safe".

"If it's your wish my love then, I'll gladly follow it but, be careful and I'll pour out my blessings to you." We once again hugs each other, he breaks the hugs and gives me a goodbye kiss before leaving.

" Farewell my love, await for my return!" he bade goodbye to me, I, too also bade goodbye.

As time passes by, I patiently wait for his return and news about their journey was spreading. I looked to the grey, ominous sky and prayed for his safe return. Finally, news about them succeeding on their journey has reaches to my ears. I immediately waited for Legolas on the the front door.

And then, I saw him; smiling with victory.

He was all sweaty and dirt can be seen on his clothes nevertheless, I ran up to him and hugged him with tears streaming unto my face.

"You've returned" I happily said as teams freely flows, Legolas smiles and pecks my cheek " Yes, I have returned my love.". I was beaming with happiness and his father, king Tranduil also came to the front door. I broke the hug and we both bowed down before him. The father and son hugged each other and the moment they broke the hug, King Thranduil declares that they will throw a feast for his safe return. All was delighted to hear that, their prince had safely returned.

The feast took place inside the mysterious palace; all was chattering happily and the food taste deliciously. Legolas stands up, he raises a goblet and with a smile he said

" A toast for victory"

Everyone did the same once the goblet had clashed to each other, all of the people sat again but, Legolas remained the same. I look to Legolas and ask him why he wears a solemn face. Legolas said that he's just worried about the prophecy I stood up and patted his back to give assuredness. The young prince elf nodded in agreement and began to rest assured. Legolas gave a speech as he stood infront of the people. Suddenly, I felt an ominous feeling—like a peril is nearby. My eyes immediately darted around the place then, I saw someone aiming at Legolas' back, before I could warn him the archer already released the arrow. Having no choice, I blocked the arrow and it landed on my left chest. I landed on the cold hard marble floor and I winced in pain. Blood starts streaming and I was getting weaker by the moment. Legolas immediately notice and cuts off his speech. He saw me in the ground, struggling for life and death. His father also notices it and starts shouting in elvish to find the attacker. Legolas scoops me in his arms,teardrops starts streaming on his face and I weakly smiles at him.

"D..don't Cry.." I croaked

" SOMEONE! I NEED A MINSTREL! SOMEONE HEAL HER! PLEASE!" He shouts to the crowd, begging for their help. One Minstrel came towards him, the minstrel tries to play songs but, it didn't have any effect.

" I'm sorry my Lord but, this is poisoned combined with Dark magic. I believe Rivendell might have a cure but, it might too late." The minstrel apologizes

Legolas looked at me and told me that it'll be alright.

" We just need to Rivendell…Losthariel don't give up on hope!"

" No…I-I'm fine…" I'm quietly said; with all of my strength I extend my arm to touch his cheeks. He clutch my hand

" Shh...I..love…you..Le..go…las" With that, my eyes slowly closes and I lost all of my strength. My body became lifeless and dull but, I can hear his screams of pain and terror. My dream ended after that because I can him someone calling me from the other world.

" Ms..Ms?"

My eyes starts to flutter and look at my surrounding, _' I'm back.." _I silently thought. The rains stops pouring down and it was brightly shining outside. I looked at the young man who tries to wake me and I realized I fell asleep. The young man has blond long hair, tied by a ribbon at the back, blue eyes that is like the ocean.

" Oh sorry" I apologizes in shame and closes the book

" Have we met before?" the young man asked

" I'm sorry sir but, a lot of people had already asked me that." I retorted

" No, I felt like I've met you before…perhaps in another life…"

I stood up and smiled at him, I returned the book to its proper section. Then suddenly, someone burst at the room with a face full of fear.

" Young master!" the young man who seems to be a butler, comes to the young man whom I've just met.

" What brings you here?"

" Your father is looking for you! We've already covered up for you! Come!"

The young man together with his butler hurriedly exited the library. I shrug and try to align my thoughts and then, again, someone burst to the library with terror on her face.

" Ms!" the young girl cried out and went straight to me

" Oh, what is it Linda?" I calmly ask

" Your father is looking for you!"

I widened my eyes and immediately asked her " I'm not in trouble, Am I?". The young girl before me shook her head and I sigh in relief. We then, dashes out the library to meet my father.

When we reached our estate, we went to my father's room and I was shocked what I saw there. It was the same young man I met minutes ago!.

" Aaah, You're here." My father calmly said " You may go now, Linda" Linda excuses herself out of the room.

" Father, what is it?" I ask, my father grins " Meet your fiancé". I look towards the young man whom I've met earlier. I give him courtesy by bowing, he went towards me, he takes my hand and kisses it. Once he broke the kiss he smiled at him. I thought that he reminded me of Legolas.

" Excuse me for not introducing myself earlier. I am Shawn Sinnet, some may call me the Greenleaf prince but, it is your choice my lady."

" That is all right, I am Naomi Ashford. Greenleaf? Why such a peculiar name? Excuse my rudeness."

Shawn chuckles and starts explaining " It's because, our family loves nature more than any family here in England. I got compared to an elf prince—Legolas because of my extraordinary archery skills."

" So you're an archer?" I ask in curiosity. My father cleared the throat and we both apologized. Then, someone entered the room he, too had long blond hair even longer than Shawn.

" This is a fine estate" he remarked. My father introduced him to me.

" That" my father pointed at the man " is Shawn's father, he is Earl Blade Sinnet". I bowed before him to show my respect.

" Now, run along now! Blade and I will talk some few things." My father said. Shawn and I nodded, we exited the room.

" Really, it's like we've met before." Shawn again stated and he looked at me curiosity " Have we?"

" Yes we did, a while ago in the library." I retorted and smiled at his stubbornness

Shawn chuckled and he shook his head " No you see, I had this dream. I was an elven prince and my servant looked like you!" he gestured as he explains. I gasp in his rudeness " My, my, my that's so rude!" I look away " Clearly, I don't want my fiancé to be rude!" I confess with bitterness in my voice. Once again he laughs.

" That's rather cute of you." I blushed but still didn't looked at him; I want him to see my fury!. Shawn chuckles and hugs me from behind, he wraps his arms around my waist and whisper at my ear " I was just kidding, don't take it too seriously~.". I sneered and glared at him "You know, it's a bit impolite for you to hug me so suddenly; we've just met!". Shawn grins and let go of my waist.

"Forgive my rudeness, milady. What I meant to say was, In my dream I was an elven prince and you look EXACTLY like the princess—whom I was going to marry." My cheeks turned pink. "And then, I clearly remembered that I was going for a journey, the princess—also want to go but the king! Oh yes the mighty king, told me that she was going to die!" I listened to him with eagerness as he gives emphasis to the words he was saying.

"What happened next?" I asked

" Oh be patient, my love!" He clears his throat and tries to remember. " Ah yes" he sigh in relief and smiles " then, I arrived victoriously, the princess was very happy in seeing me. We threw a feast but…" his smile faded and turned into a frown "someone tried to kill me from behind with an arrow while I was in the midst of giving a speech! From behind I tell you!". I nodded and told him to go on.

"My life was spared…but, the princess died protecting me..Oh why love has forsaken me?!" he dramatically said as he end his story. After hearing him, I realize something.

" My Good lord! I had the same dream!" I exclaimed and looked at him. Shawn immediately stops dramatizing his words and turns his gaze on me.

"Is this a reincarnation?" he asked cautiously, I shook my head and answered " No, don't be silly!".

" Then how can you explain that we have the same dream?!" he asks in curiosity, his eyes were thirsting for knowledge. I shrug in defeat.

"Ah! We're meant to be then!" he gleefully said and hugs me tight, burying his head on my chest "It might be a warning for us but, I'll protect you. I don't want that to happen again." He declares. I smiled and broke the hug.

" I'll be expecting that, my love." I said with a smile. Shawn nodded and he intertwined his hand with mine. " Come, I have to introduce you to my family members.". With that, we walk in hand-in-hand and we look at each other. Somehow, I can see a glimpse of Legolas and Losthariel with their hands intertwined to each other.


End file.
